A light-emitting module of this kind is known from US 2004/0119004 A1.
Display and projection apparatuses based on the deflection of emitted light rays in specific directions can be used for example as autostereoscopic displays. Such displays produce images that are perceived three-dimensionally by a viewer without the aid of 3D glasses. This technology is based on the fact that the image points of the display project different images in certain directions, and thus the left and right eye are each supplied with a different image. This method has already been implemented on a large scale by rigid lens systems. A new approach is that the deflection of the images in the various spatial directions is performed via a multiplicity of individually movable micromirrors and the respective image is projected onto said micromirrors only in corresponding phases of the mirror movements.
If a light beam is deflected by a mirror oscillating periodically about an oscillation axis, the projected light beam should provide all viewers at a certain distance from the display with information equally. However, this is generally not the case, since, as the mirror oscillates about an oscillation axis, there is a non-linear relationship between the trigonometric function of the oscillatory motion of the mirror and the position function of the projected light beams in the plane of the viewer. In addition there are also manufacturing tolerances, imperfections and misalignments of the display or elements thereof.
Another problem is that conventional autostereoscopic displays which have been set to an optimum viewing distance of the viewer from the display cannot be set to a different optimum viewing distance and therefore cannot be used flexibly.